A Shark Tale Undersea Christmas Reunion transcript
Prologue/Scene 1: Outside the Titanic house Don Lino is busy getting Toby, Darren, Harold, Tiffany and Katherine cleaned up and prepared. Don Lino: "There, that's better, nice and clean." Suddenly, Oscar shows up. Oscar: He sees you when you're sleepin', he knows when you're awake Don Lino: "Oscar? what are you doing here? and what are you talking about?" Oscar: "I'm talkin' about Santa Whale, there's only 24 days left 'til Christmas Eve, so you better be good." Don Lino: "I'd better be good? well, how 'bout this? you better be scarce, now go on, I don't care about Christmas Eve." Don Lino goes back to relaxing, when Oscar shows up again. Oscar: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way Don Lino: "Oscar!" Oscar: "23 days left 'til Christmas Eve, get your tail fin in gear, and get your coral berries, 'cause without coral berries, coral berry pie is nothin'!" Don Lino: "Enough of this, I don't care about any of this nonsense, now shoo off!" Oscar: "Alright. but don't say I never said I told you so." Later, Don Lino is out shoveling the sea snow, when Oscar pops right out of it. Oscar: Smashin' through the snow and laughin' all the way Oscar: "It's finally here, tomorrow's Christmas Eve, have you got everything prepared?" Don Lino: "No." Oscar: "You haven't trimmed stockings or hung your chestnuts or roasted the coral tree? or kelpified your puddin'?" Don Lino: "Oscar, will you get it through your fish head? nobody here gives a hoot about Christmas Eve!" Lenny and Crystal show up with their 3 sons, Toby, Darren and Harold and their 2 daughters, Tiffany and Katherine. Lenny: "An undersea Christmas!" Crystal: "How wonderful." Lenny: "And it's our very 1st 1 together as always as a true family, isn't this exciting?" Don Lino: "Oh, yeah, right, how 'bout that?" Oscar: "There's somethin' that Don Lino needs to-" Don Lino: (covering Oscar's mouth) "Don't spoil the surprise for them, Oscar." Lenny: "A Surprise?" Crystal: "Oh, we really love surprises!" Lenny: "You're the best, Pop." Crystal: "Come on, let's go make some Christmas cookies." Lenny and Crystal go back inside the Titanic House. Oscar: "Alright, you're dead serious, you know that right?" Don Lino: "Hold that thought, Oscar, I'll be right back." Don Lino goes off to head on down to the Southside Reef Book Store. DreamWorks Animation presents A Shark Tale Undersea Christmas Reunion Starring Will Smith Reneé Zellweger Jack Black Angelina Jolie Robert De Niro Vincent Pastore Martin Scorsese Doug E. Doug Ziggy Marley Dominic Chianese Jennifer Aniston David P. Smith Shelly Morrison David Soren Zach Galifianakis Lenny Venito Martin Lawrence Max Charles Noah Schnaap Jakob Salvati Francesca Capaldi Katie Couric William Wunsch Noah Johnston Alexander Garfin Bailee Madison and Lane Styles Music Composed By Hans Zimmer Executive Producers: Bill Damaschke, Janet Healy and Allison Lyon Segan Directed by Vicky Jenson, Bibo Bergeron and Rob Letterman Scene 2: The Southside Reef Book Store Ringing Don Lino: "Oh good, you're still open for business." Book Store Clerk Fish: "No, no, no, no, no, Edward, we're closing now, merry Christmas and happy holiday." Don Lino: "No, wait, I need your help, I need to make a perfect undersea Christmas, and I've got no idea what it really is or exactly how to do it." Book Store Clerk Fish: "Why didn't you say so? that's super awesome and thrilling, I know all about Christmas Eve, and I've got just the book to help you out: Christmas Eve for Undersea Lovers, step 1: decorating your house or apartment, step 2: stockings by the fireplace, step 3: the Christmas Eve dinner meal." Don Lino: "And what's step 4?" Book Store Clerk Fish: "Step 4? that's the Christmas coral tree." Don Lino: "The Christmas coral tree goes inside the house or apartment?" Book Store Clerk Fish: "Anyway, step 5: the telling of the undersea Christmas story, this is the step that says 'I created the most perfect undersea Christmas for my most perfect family perfectly, true family by the fireplace, everybody else cozy and warm, bright, cheerful, voila." Don Lino: "Why sure, of course." Book Store Clerk Fish: "Well, long story short, it's right in here, it's no big deal." Don Lino: "Oh, perfect." Book Store Clerk Fish: "How hard can it possibly be?" Don Lino exits the Southside Reef Book Store with the Christmas Eve for Undersea Lovers book in his right fin. Male Fish # 1: "I didn't even get the kelp berry eggnog!" Female Fish # 1: "Closed? what do you mean closed?!?" Male Fish # 2: "Daryl the Dolphin action figure?" Male Fish # 3: "Coral berries, coral berry pie is nothing without coral berries!" Book Store Clerk Fish: "Goodbye, have a super thrilling undersea Christmas." The Book Store Clerk Fish closes his store. Don Lino: "Oi vey." Fade to a black screen....... Scene 3: Back home at the Titanic House Lenny, Crystal, Toby, Harold, Darren, Tiffany and Katherine are still asleep. Don Lino: (from outside) "Whoa, oof!" Lenny: "Pop? is that really you?" Lenny, Crystal, Toby, Harold, Darren, Tiffany and Katherine swim outside the Titanic House. Don Lino: "Lenny, Crystal, Toby, Harold, Darren, Tiffany, Katherine, what are you 7 doing up so early?" Don Lino suddenly trips over. Crystal: "Are you alright, Edward?" Don Lino: "Yeah, I'm alright." Lenny: "What are you--are you decorating the Titanic House?" Don Lino: "Uh, yes, that, are you surprised?" Crystal: "Yes, of course we are." Don Lino: "Well, this is our very 1st Christmas together like always as a true family, and you know, I just wanna make sure that it's absolutely perfect." Lenny: "Pop, we think it's wonderful." Don Lino: "It's radical." Oscar: "It's terrible, man." Don Lino: "Oscar!" Oscar: "They usually T.P. and swim around, but whoever did this means business, now you need to get rid of all of this stuff and get some tinsels and doilees and ribbons and some plastic reindeer seahorses. Don Lino: "What is it that you wanted today, Oscar?" Oscar: "It's Christmas Eve, and I got you a little somethin'." Oscar gives Don Lino 1 of the Christmas cards that says, Merry Christmas and happy holidays, love from, Oscar and true family. Oscar: "Go ahead, take a couple of them, I got plenty for everybody else." Don Lino: "Oh, doesn't that sound...nice? well, thanks for stopping by for that, a brief visit, but just as you can see, there's lots of work to do around here." Don Lino swims off to continue his work. Oscar: "It's just like him to wait 'til the final minute, but don't you worry about it, you guys, if there's only 1 thing I know, it's Christmas Eve, he's gonna need help, advice, and he's definitely-" Lenny: "Actually, Oscar, we think what Pop really wants is a nice family undersea Christmas." Oscar: "Oh, a family undersea Christmas." Crystal: "That's right, Oscar, it's the 1st 1 with the vegetarian shark pups." Oscar: "Don't say another word, you guys, I know exactly what you mean, I got a lot do right now, so I'd better get movin'." Oscar swims off to do his undersea Christmas routines. Lenny: "Thanks, Oscar!" Crystal: "And merry Christmas and happy holidays!" Oscar: "Alright, you guys, merry Christmas and happy holidays!" Oscar: Love and joy come to you, and to me some kelp cakes too Don Lino: "Oscar's right, it is Christmas Eve, how am I ever gonna get this finished in the nick of time?" Lenny: "This is gonna be the greatest undersea Christmas ever in our entire lives, and we're gonna do it together as always." Crystal: "Now come on." Lenny, Crystal, Don Lino, along with Toby, Harold, Darren, Tiffany and Katherine are getting everything else they need to decorate the Titanic House for Christmas Eve. Don Lino crosses off step 1. They all trim the Christmas coral tree. Don Lino crosses off step 2. They all find some things for the Christmas Eve dinner meal. Don Lino crosses off step 3. Cut back to inside the Titanic House. Crystal: "Everything looks good in here, Edward." Lenny: "Nice work, Pop." Don Lino: "Well, we all did it together as always, now what would the most perfect undersea Christmas be without an undersea Christmas story?" Don Lino: Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the reef, not a sea creature was stirring- Oscar, Angie, along with their 3 sons, Albert, Jeffrey and Lawrence, their daughter Bethany, Lola, Reuben, along with their son, Henry, along with Luca, Sykes, Don Feinberg, Mrs. Sanchez, Bernie, Ernie, Crazy Joe and Horace show up. Don Lino: "What the-" Oscar: "Merry Christmas and happy holidays, Don Lino sir!" Don Lino: "Oh come on, not you again." Oscar: "We're here to smother you with undersea Christmas love." Don Lino: "Absolutely not, Oscar, bad fish, go home!" Oscar: "Well, how are you gonna have an undersea Christmas without a true family?" Bernie: "It's good to see you again." Ernie: "Respect, mon, respect." Luca: "Seasons greetings." Sykes: "Happy holidays, everybody." Don Feinberg: "Merry Christmas Eve." Lenny: "What a pleasant surprise." Don Lino: "Oh yeah, right." Just then, Lola, Reuben and Henry enter the Titanic House, and Toby, Harold, Darren, Tiffany and Katherine see them. Lola: "Alright, we'll assume the position." Bernie: "I'm the joy-filled jellyfish!" Sykes: "Yahoo, for the season of true love!" Oscar: "Wow, nice lookin' stockin's!" Don Lino: "Oscar, don't touch anything!" Oscar: "How are we gonna roast chestnuts on those little fire flames? hey, Angie, do you mind?" Angie lights the fireplace, but it goes berserk. Sykes: "Oh boy." Luca: "This way, guys." Don Lino: "That was our Christmas Eve dinner!" Bernie and Ernie are tapping at Sykes, which drives him extremely crazy. Sykes: "Hey, cut it out, I'm warning you 2!" Horace: (holding up the little shrimp angel cookie) "Did you injure yourself when you fell outta Shrimp Heaven?" Bernie: "Where do you think we're gonna put it, Ernie?" Ernie: "I don't know, Bernie, let's put it over there." Bernie: "No, that's not with the Feng Shui." Sykes: "Come on, everybody, let's disco dance!" Party Music Playing In Background Cut to outside the upstairs restroom........ Lenny knocks on the restroom door. Don Lino: (from inside the upstairs restroom) "Occupied." Crystal: "It's us, Edward." Don Lino: "Yes? what is it?" Lenny: "Come back to the Christmas party, please?" Don Lino: "I don't think that'd be such a great idea." Crystal: "Come on, Edward, it's really not that bad." Don Lino opens the upstairs restroom door. Lenny: "Alright, Pop, I know you're not much of a party shark, but-" Don Lino: "But what? this isn't the kind of undersea Christmas I had in mind." Crystal: "They're our good friends, Edward, they mean well." Bernie: (from downstairs) "How many vegetarian shark pups did Lenny and Crystal have?" Ernie: (from downstairs) "They have vegetarian shark pups?" Bernie: (from downstairs) "I don't know, mon." Lenny: "We'd better go back downstairs." Don Lino: "Surprised to go back downstairs to see what I really wanna see tonight." Lenny and Crystal swim back downstairs. Crystal: "Are you coming, Edward?" Don Lino: "I can hardly wait." Don Lino exits the upstairs restroom. Luca: "Well, finally!" Luca goes inside the upstairs restroom. Bernie: "Wow, look at my twin brother go." Horace: (off screen) "Excuse me, excuse me." Don Lino: "Excuse you for what, Horace?" Horace: "I'm not feeling very good." Horace: A Bit Horace: "I'm feeling a lot better right now." Oscar: "Oh boy, somethin' for me to clean up!" Oscar cleans up the sneeze spot. Lenny: "Hey, Crystal, over here!" Lenny and Crystal are about to kiss 1 another underneath the mistletoe, but suddenly, Sykes shows up." Sykes: "You guys mind if I cut in?" Crystal begins dancing with Sykes. Sykes: Don't stop believing, up and down the boulevard Ernie: "I'm the little Christmas angel, mon." Don Lino sees Toby, Harold, Darren, Tiffany and Katherine. Don Lino: "Hey there, my 5 little grand-pups, would you like Grandfather to finish the Christmas story for all of you?" Toby: "Yes, Grandfather, go ahead." Don Lino: "Yeah, Toby?" Don Lino: The guppies and pups were nestled, all snug in their beds, while visions of coral plums- Oscar: "Were you tellin' them The Undersea Night Before Christmas? that's the best story ever in undersea Christmas history, I'm the best story teller in Southside Reef." Don Lino: "Oscar-" Oscar: "I got it all memorized, gather 'round, everybody!" Don Lino: "Oscar, wait, I'm supposed to tell the undersea Christmas story." Oscar: Twas the night before Christmas, and I spent all day long, finishin' up on my Christmas Display. A fantasy story sequence with Oscar occurs..... Oscar: "Now missin' all of this would be nothin' but tragic, so just follow me and I'll show you the true magic." Oscar: (off screen) Now out in the reef, in a wonderful clutter, is a spectacle there that'll make your heart flutter, with 20 foot sea cheese balls and a big kelp berry eggnog fountain, and yodelin' starfish on a coral berry ice cream mountain, a stage where acrobat dolphins jump, leap, swim and prance, and honor the day with an interpretive dance, but just when you think the display is complete, the undersea Christmas float parade comes right down the street, with holiday floats all in bright silver and blue, with coral plum fairies and a seahorse reindeer or 2, there's a baton twirling snow shark all bright and perky, magical shrimps and a disco dancin' lobster. A disco dancing lobster, that is bright blue shows up. Everybody dance now Oscar: (still narrating off screen) And right when you think that you've just seen it all, comes a big kelp berry French toast Santa Whale, that's about 50 foot tall. Kelp Berry French Toast Santa Whale: Mechanically Oscar: (off screen) "With undersea syrup and sea butter, the sight just amazes, as it's flanked by a choir all singing his praises''. Oscar swims off to lick the sea syrup on the Kelp Berry French Toast Santa Whale. Kelp Berry French Toast Santa Whale: "Oscar." Oscar: "Santa Whale?" Kelp Berry French Toast Santa Whale: "Oscar!" Oscar: "Santa Whale!" End of Oscar's fantasy sequence.... Don Lino: "Oscar!" Lola: "Very unnecessary, Oscar, please allow me." Don Lino: "Oh, Lola, not you too." Lola: In our home land, we tell a very different story about Santa Whale, he's not made of kelp berry French toast, this Santa Whale was very suave, he was nothing like that, the Santa Whale I know has a Spanish accent. Lola: (off screen) He was dressed in Spanish like clothing all the way down to his tail fin, and he swam there heroic, the real....Santa Whale. Lola: "Not exactly what I had in mind." Reuben: "Oh yeah!" Don Lino: "Alright, everybody, if you leave right now, you can beat the holiday traffic." Horace: "Oh good grief with all of your sunshine and cake pops, where I come from, an undersea Christmas is a terrible nightmare." Horace swims right up to Don Lino's armchair. Horace: Throat Twas the night before Christmas, and the most beautiful sights, were my 1 true love beside me, in the bright undersea Christmas lights. Horace: 'Til they got back home, when they looked at the apartment door, and they found a golden hook!" Sadie: "Yikes!" Horace: A Bit Sadie: "Horace, cut it out, you're giving me the creeps!" Horace: "Oh come on, I was just sea-horsing around, come here, you." Sadie: A Bit "Oh, Horace, I couldn't stay fed up with you." Suddenly, a peculiar silhouette of Santa Whale approaches. Horace: "What in the reef was that?" Sadie: "No, no, no, no, no, I'm not falling for that 1." Horace: "No way, Sadie, I'm really seriously not kidding." Santa Whale reveals himself. Sadie: "Horace!" Santa Whale captures Sadie. Sadie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Horace: "Sadie!" Horace: "No, no, no, no, no, no!" End Horace's nightmare sequence..... Oscar: "That's the most craziest thing I've ever heard, that's not really how it goes." Horace: "But you weren't even there!" Don Lino: "Alright, everybody, I've had just quite enough, all I ever wanted was a nice undersea Christmas with my true family." Oscar: "That's exactly why we're all here, come on, let's go finish tellin' my story." Oscar gets into Don Lino's armchair. Don Lino: "No, Oscar, that's not exactly what I meant, and get outta my armchair." The book lands right near Oscar's tail fin. Oscar: "Hey, what's this book doin' here?" Oscar grabs ahold of the book. Don Lino: "Oscar, let go of the book." Oscar: "Why are you whisperin' to me, man?" Don Lino: "I'm not kidding, Oscar, give me the book." Suddenly, the book goes flying all over the place, and crashing into everything else, and a chocolate malt ball suddenly becomes lodged in Luca's throat. Bernie: "Heimlich Maneuver, mon." Ernie: "Oh yeah, respect." Don Lino: "Whoa, oof!" Bernie and Ernie perform the Heimlich Maneuver on Luca, and the chocolate malt ball suddenly hits Sykes' right eyeball. Sykes: "My eyeball!" The chocolate malt ball suddenly goes bouncing all over the place. Suddenly, an undersea fire lights up. Don Lino: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Horace: "Stop, drop and roll kind sir!" Oscar: "Somebody get some ice cold water!" Sykes: "I got it, Oscar!" Sykes grabs a bucket of ice cold water. Oscar: "Don't worry about it, Don Lino sir, everything else is under control!" Sykes splashes the fire flames out. Reuben: "Oh boy, here we go again." Luca: "The coral berry tea is ready." Don Lino: "Out, now!" Cut back to outside the Titanic House. Don Lino: (from inside) "I want everybody else outta my Titanic House right now!" Oscar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oscar: "Well that's a real nice way to treat your guests on Christmas Eve, and if you think I'm gonna give you a gift right now, you're tragically mistaken!" Don Lino: "You wanna give me a gift? then go away and get outta here, that's all I ever wanted!" Oscar: "Fine by me, I'm goin'!" Don Lino: "Good, then just go!" Oscar: "You go and have yourself a merry Christmas Eve, Ebenezer Lino!" Don Lino: "And a Bah, Humbug to you as well too!" Oscar leaves with the others. Bernie: "We could come to our apartment." Ernie: "We've got plenty of good stuff." Cut back to inside the Titanic House. Don Lino: "Well, now, maybe we can-" Lenny, Crystal, Toby, Harold, Darren, Tiffany and Katherine are about to head out. Don Lino: "Lenny? Crystal? where are you going?" Lenny: "Pop, you just kicked everybody else out on Christmas Eve." Don Lino: "Well, that wasn't Christmas Eve, that was pure chaos." Crystal: "Look, Edward, I know it didn't go exactly like you wanted." Don Lino: "What I really wanted was a most perfect undersea Christmas for me and my true family." Lenny: "That was our true family." Don Lino: "You call that a true family? that was a total disaster strike, Crystal: "On Christmas Eve, that's exactly how it works, yes, of course it was crowded, and yes, it got a little outta fin." Don Lino: "Lenny, Crystal, they set me on fire." Lenny: "Pop-" Don Lino: "I've had everything else under control, 'til they showed up and ruined my Christmas Eve!" Crystal: "Your Christmas Eve?" Don Lino: "I mean our Christmas Eve, for me and you guys and the pups." Lenny: "Christmas Eve isn't just about you, or me or Crystal or even the pups." Crystal: "You just don't understand, Edward." Lenny: "We need to go right now, we need to apologize to our good friends." Lenny, Crystal, Toby, Harold, Darren, Tiffany and Katherine swim off to apologize to their good friends. Don Lino: "Lenny, Crystal, wait!" Fade to another black screen.......... Back to inside the Titanic House.......... Don Lino looks around at the sight of what just happened. Meanwhile....... Oscar: "I still don't understand why Don Lino had to be so mean and grouchy, we were trying to do exactly what you wanted." Lenny: "What are you talking about, Oscar?" Oscar: "What you and Crystal said this mornin', Lenny, you know, you and Don Lino have a real big, noisy undersea family Christmas." Crystal: "We said it was our very 1st undersea Christmas together like always as a true family." Oscar: "That's exactly right, Crystal, that's me and everybody else, then he lost his temper just like that." Lenny: "You know, Oscar, none of us really asked Pop what he really wanted." Lola: "I must agree with you and Crystal, Lenny, (she points at Oscar) and you, were no Christmas angel fish!" Oscar: "I don't remember askin' you anythin'!" Angie: "Oscar...." Oscar: "I'm terribly sorry, Angie, you're absolutely right, but still, Don Lino didn't need to be so-" Don Lino: "What?" Oscar and other sea critter friends: "Whoa!" Don Lino: "Pin-headed? stubborn? foul? rude? mean? well, maybe I'm all of those things, but I'm a great white shark, alright? so here's the thing." Don Lino: Throat "I'm terribly sorry you all took getting kicked outta my Titanic House the wrong way, no, wait, what I really meant to say is, I know that you're all just trying to be more helpful in your very own irritating fashion, Reuben: "Good grief." Don Lino: but some sea critters can't help being extremely annoying." Lenny: "Pop......" Don Lino: "Look, I really shouldn't have lost my temper back there." Luca: "Apology accepted, now let's all eat." Oscar: "Hey wait just 1 minute, there's somethin' more to this, come on, what's goin' on around here?" Don Lino: "Look, all I ever wanted was to make this perfect for my true family, but I don't even know what Christmas Eve means, the thing is, this is my very 1st undersea Christmas as well too." Oscar: "Hold up there, man, you mean that you never had-" Don Lino: "No." Lola: "Not even 1?" Don Lino: "No!" Oscar: "You mean no chestnuts? no Santa Whale? no gifts? no stockin's? no kelp cakes?" Don Lino: "Oscar, no, none of that, great white sharks don't celebrate Christmas Eve, great white sharks don't celebrate anything else." Oscar: Up "Oh man, I'm all emotional right now, come here, give me a group hug." Don Lino: "Alright, that's close enough." Oscar: "Alright, okay, I just....I guess I got a little bit excited about Christmas Eve and all of the gifts and the mistletoe, and everything else I forgot that it's--it's about all of us bein' together as always, and--I'm terribly sorry, Don Lino sir." Don Lino: "I know, Oscar, and I'm terribly sorry it ended up in a real big fight." Oscar: "Christmas is not about big fights, my dad used to say Christmas Eve ain't Christmas Eve 'til somebody loves 1 another, but usually that somebody else is me." Lola: "There's no right way to do Christmas Eve, you just simply do it." Bernie: "Yeah right." Ernie: "With love and respect." Sykes: "With kelp berry eggnog." Luca: "And undersea cheese." Lenny: "And true family." Don Lino: "Yes, of course, and true family, so, despite the fact that you all drive me crazy at times...yes, Oscar, I'm looking at you, it would mean a lot to me if you'd all come back and join all of us." Suddenly, a snowball gets thrown in Don Lino's face. Don Lino: "Alright, I guess I deserved that." Another snowball approaches. Don Lino: "Try not to push your luck." Oscar: A Bit "They got you good, man." Thud! Oscar: "That wasn't even hilarious, who did that?" Back inside the Titanic House Crystal: "Well, that's the last of the spare quilts." Luca is about to get comfortable with everybody else. Crazy Joe: "I'm terribly sorry, but this is my spot, I never get the good spots, so I specifically-" Luca flicks Crazy Joe outta the way. Crazy Joe: "Whoa!" Bernie: "So, we are 2 jellyfish in a quilt, right?" Ernie: "Respect, mon, respect." Don Lino: "Goodnight, everybody, it's time for lights out." Oscar: "Lights out? we can't go right to sleep yet, we haven't even heard a bedtime story, right, guys?" Horace: "Don Lino, yeah!" Protesting Don Lino: "Alright, okay, but I don't need this book." Don Lino tosses the book aside. Don Lino sits right in his armchair. Don Lino: "Alright...." Don Lino: Twas the night before Christmas, not a sea snake did creep, as mother, father and pup listened to music in their sleep. Music Playing In Background Don Lino: (off screen) Now the sight of the titanic house would make any great white shark slap, for 'twas seriously sweet as Whale Wash scrap, yet, who was arriving to help this lost trail? the brave, the heroic and handsome Santa Whale. Fantasy Sequence Santa Whale: "Hey, how's it going?" Don Lino: He looked all around and scratched at his forehead, and said, "This place is worst like I ever dread." ''So he grabbed up his stomach, and screwed up his face, and let loose a loud Jungle Shouting that transformed the entire place, with a gleam in his right eye, his work here was finished, then to the pups, he gave 1 by 1, a festering cup of ice cold coral berry juice, and for mother and father a magical goodnight spell and a good Christmas lobster, 425 degrees, 25 minutes per pounds, then waving his fins up in mid-air, and giving a nod, up the chimney top he rose, and I heard him exclaim just as he drove outta sight, "Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all of you, and to all of you, a good night." Santa Whale: Lovingly Horace: "Santa Whale?!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Harold: "Wow!" Albert: "Look at that!" End Production Voice Cast Members Credits Will Smith as Oscar (voice) Oscar and other sea critters: Deck the halls with Sykes and Reuben, fa-la-la-la-la, la, la, la, la Christmas time can be so flippin', fa-la-la-la-la, la, la, la, la Reneé Zellweger as Angie (voice) Luca: as we all descend on the boss's place Jack Black as Lenny (voice) Oscar and other sea critters: fa-la-la, la, la, la, la, la, la Angelina Jolie as Lola (voice) Bernie: fill his house with tinsel and lace Robert De Niro as Don Lino (voice) Oscar and other sea critters: fa-la-la-la-la, la, la, la, la Vincent Pastore as Luca (voice) Sykes: Christmas time is such a hassle Martin Scorsese as Sykes (voice) Oscar and other sea critters: fa-la-la-la-la, la, la, la, la Doug E. Doug as Bernie (voice) Horace: when someone intrudes your undersea castle Ziggy Marley as Ernie (voice) Oscar and other sea critters: fa-la-la-la-la, la, la, la, la Dominic Chianese as Don Feinberg (new and improved voice) Mrs. Sanchez: join us here for Christmas lecture Jennifer Aniston as Crystal (voice) Oscar and other sea critters: fa-la-la, la, la, la, la, la, la David P. Smith as Crazy Joe (voice) Sykes: trashing his house is not our pleasure Shelly Morrison as Mrs. Sanchez (voice) Oscar and other sea critters: fa-la-la-la-la, la, la, la, la David Soren as Horace the Shrimp (voice) Luca: Push the chairs back, turn on the show tunes Lenny Venito as Giuseppe (voice) Oscar and other sea critters: fa-la-la-la-la, la, la, la, la, we'll be house guests 'til next June, fa-la-la-la-la, la, la, la, la Max Charles as Albert (voice) Luca: Eat the lobster and the undersea cheese log Noah Schnaap as Jeffrey (voice) Oscar and other sea critters: fa-la-la, la, la, la, la, la, la Jakob Salvati as Lawrence (voice) Horace: Coral berry punch and tea and kelp berry eggnog Franecsca Capaldi as Bethany (voice) Oscar and other sea critters: fa-la-la-la-la, la, la, la, la William Wunsch as Toby (voice) Sykes: Hail the boss through undersea Christmas season Noah Johnston as Harold (Voice) Oscar and other sea critters: fa-la-la-la-la, la, la, la, la Alexander Garfin as Darren (voice) Reuben: seems be against all reason Bailee Madison as Tiffany (voice) Oscar and other sea critters: fa-la-la-la-la, la, la, la, la Lane Styles as Katherine (voice) Oscar: Christmas time we're sure to be here Zach Galifianakis as Reuben (voice) Oscar and other sea critters: fa-la-la, la, la, la, la, la, la Jennifer Hale as Book Store Clerk Fish (voice) Lenny: filling Pop with lots of good cheer Tabitha Saint Germain as Sadie (voice) and Martin Lawrence as Santa Whale (voice) Oscar and other sea critters: fa-la-la-la-la, la, la, la, la, fa-la-la-la-la, la, la, la, la. Category:Transcripts Category:Dude899's Fan Stories